


怪癖

by COLDTEA_LC



Category: Drarry - Fandom
Genre: Drarry, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 04:36:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17821997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/COLDTEA_LC/pseuds/COLDTEA_LC





	怪癖

*一切弃权  
*情人节PWP  
*女装Draco，请注意避雷。  
果然我才是个变态吧···  
————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————  
“真不幸啊Draco，你看起来又输了。”Harry得意地晃着金飞贼，冲着Draco笑起来。  
“该死的Potter，这次你又有什么要求？”Draco咬牙切齿地说。  
Harry凑近了Draco，轻轻说了一句话，Draco的脸上顿时脸红了起来，“Fuck you.”  
“你说的没错，”Harry得意地笑了笑，“那么要记得遵守承诺。”  
Draco的脸更红了，他从来就知道，别人眼里的救世主根本不是什么纯洁的圣人。

Draco还是履行了自己的承诺，他和Harry约定好了，先找到金飞贼的人有权利让对方做一些事情，可惜他得到这个特权的时候却很少。  
“没办法，他们Gryffindor的巨怪就是四肢发达，而我们Slytherin表现在头脑精明。”他只好这么安慰自己。可是他穿着白色蕾丝裙子和白色的丝袜，站在他家的地毯上安慰自己。  
“Well Well Well，如果你是个女孩子，就算是这么糟糕的脾气，无数Hogwarts的男孩也会为你倾倒。“Harry模仿着Malfoy的口气。他穿着黑色的巫师袍，看起来严肃又禁欲。  
“大家可都知道我是个善良的人，”Draco用手绞着裙摆，试图掩盖自己的紧张，“还有，当初也是很多人喜欢我的。”  
“没错，很多人的意思是只有Parkinson。”  
“把你自己算上，谢谢。”Draco走近Harry，用手指勾起了他的下巴，“叫我打扮成这样，你真的什么都不打算做吗？”  
Harry猛然被Draco推倒在了地毯上，索性这地毯足够厚实，Draco力道也控制得很好，他并没有感觉摔疼了，但是躺在地上，上方趴着一个穿着白丝的金发美人还是让他有点头晕。  
“救世主，你喜欢我现在的样子吗？”往常冰冷的灰色眼睛带着情欲的温度，这个该死的Malfoy跪坐在Harry的腿上，大腿分开支撑在Harry双腿两侧，他的裙子不是很长，这个姿势下勉强遮住了他的重要部位，但是非常引人遐想。Draco伸出粉色的舌头，舔了舔自己的手指，他的脸实在是太白了，这点粉色醒目得色情。  
Harry感觉自己彻底晕了，也许他被下了咒，“喜···喜欢。”他的大脑不再思考，直接说出心中的想法。  
“你觉得，我和你的前女友们，哪个更好看呢？”Draco的声音就像海妖一样飘渺又诱惑，同时他不着痕迹地稍稍抬起了自己的臀部，把Harry的袍子向上卷了起来，露出了一截白皙的小腿。  
“当然是你。”Harry仿佛置身在梦境。  
“大家都赞扬着你的传奇经历，其实我们的救世主也像普通人一样格外喜欢漂亮脸蛋呢！”Draco的手滑到了自己的裙摆，他的手指掠过一层一层的蕾丝，然后用拇指和食指掂起了裙摆，向上掀起来一点。  
Harry感觉自己的喉咙仿佛要被烧着了，他想看到更多，Draco说的不错，他的确对美丽的外表非常有兴趣，魔法部可从来没规定过圣人不准沉迷美色。“再，再向上一点。”他继续无意识地暴露着自己内心的想法。  
“救世主打算怎么报答我这个可怜的食死徒呢？”Draco并没有直接听他的话，而是继续用手指捻着裙摆的蕾白丝。  
“随便，怎么样都行。”  
“很好，那下次就算我魁地奇输了你也要听我的。”Draco试图用美色讨价还价。  
“没问题，你这个该死的Malfoy快把你的裙子都掀起来！”Harry的胯下的部位即使有袍子的遮盖也变得明显了起来。  
“是的，亲爱的救世主。”Draco用手缓缓提起了裙子，虽然只有几厘米的高度，但是仿佛却过了一个世纪。  
当裙子被提到胯部的时候，Harry发现这个家伙竟然还穿着吊带袜。他只是要求了Draco穿白色的蕾丝裙子和丝袜，为了满足自己邪恶的性幻想，Draco又把这份幻想多加了一份料。白色的袜带绷在Draco同样白皙的大腿上，Harry的家伙顿时又大了一圈。他完全沉浸在了Draco带来的美好视觉体验中，其余的都已忘记，他伸出来一只手，落在这渴望已久的、白皙的、肌肉均匀的大腿上。  
“Harry，你可不要只顾着自己哦。”Draco的大腿是敏感带，Harry不轻不重的抚摸让他下身肿胀起来，要是就这样走火了，下半辈子可就都得被好色狮子笑话了。他放下了手中的裙子，继续卷起Harry的袍子，然而Harry的阳具毫无预警地出现在了他眼前。  
“你没有穿内裤吗？”Draco惊讶地问，与此同时他自己的阴茎已经快把内裤撑破了。  
“为什么要穿呢？”Harry吃吃地笑了起来，“你真的以为我让你穿成这样就是为了过个眼瘾？”  
“操，你真的是救世主？”虽然已经在一起很久了，但是Draco还是会被Harry类似的下流发言震惊，但是这样的反差让他变得更为性感。  
灰色的眼眸更加火热，Draco把这件巫师袍子彻底从Harry的身上扒了下来，他俯下身来把两人的嘴唇贴合在一起。两条舌头立刻紧密地缠绕起来，仿佛要把对方吸进去，直到呼吸都不再顺畅才分开。Harry的嘴角挂着银丝，激烈的吻的热度也烧红了他的脸。他拿起地板上掉落的魔杖，对着Draco挥舞了一下，袜带的锁扣一下弹开了，内裤和裙子也飘落到旁边的地板上。Draco现在同Harry一样赤裸，除了只能让他看起来更色情的白丝袜。  
“帮你个忙。”Harry笑着看Draco的阴茎终于摆脱了那条小小的蕾丝内裤的束缚。  
Draco先是愣了一下，“我看你就是个恶魔。”随后又弯下腰，用他灵巧的舌头从Harry的脖子开始向下游走，他舔弄着Harry敏感的锁骨，呻吟从Harry的嘴边漏了出来。粉色的舌头继续滑过平坦白皙的胸膛，然后开始玩弄淡色的乳粒。Draco像吃一块布丁一样，轻轻将Harry的乳头吸到嘴里，然后再吐出来，舌尖不断摩擦着最敏感的乳尖。  
“啊———”Harry并不掩饰自己的呻吟，他甚至知道这会让死要面子强迫自己闷声的Draco控制不住自己——其实Draco的喘息声很好听。救世主平常清亮的声音里多了不该有的甜腻，以及一丝不明显的哭腔。  
Draco努力让自己看起来依旧冷静，其实他自己也肿胀难耐，他感觉Harry不断颤抖着，自己的腹部也可以感受到Harry的阳具硬的像块铁。“你这边也需要。”他终于放过了那颗肿胀变红的乳粒，换到了另外一侧，并且他一边舔弄，一边前后摇摆着自己的上半身，这样他的腹部就会摩擦到Harry敏感的龟头。  
Harry猛的吸了一口气，“Malfoy你这个混蛋！”呻吟让这句骂人的话变成了调情，夹杂着更多的哭腔，“要操我就快点！”  
“拜托，你已经要求我穿着这些该死的衣服和你做爱了，难道什么时候操你都要听你的吗？”Draco表面不为所动，这事关男人的尊严。其实他句子都说的不再连贯，但他还是极力克制自己不要发出大声的喘息。  
“不要逞强了Draco Malfoy，我怎么觉得你快要射了呢？”Harry想激怒Draco来加快性事的节奏，来自龟头的酥麻快感就像电荷一样累积在他的体内各处，让他的后穴开始空虚，甚至不由自主地收缩，他需要把这些电荷在自己达到忍耐极限前转移，最好的导电的东西当然是Draco Malfoy尺寸可观又有力的大家伙。  
“让我先满足你一下吧。”Draco向后移动，然后低下头吞下了Harry的阳具。  
“啊···”Harry的呻吟就像羽毛一样骚动着Draco的心。“先让我起来···”Harry跪在地毯上，让Draco可以更方便地服务他。  
就连Slytherin的舌头都像蛇一样，它灵巧地在Harry龟头周围缠绕。Draco用手把Harry的包皮向上移动了一些，这样他的舌头可以直接覆盖在Harry龟头上方最为敏感的地方。  
“Draco···Draco···”Harry感觉自己飘浮在海上，身前的快感让后穴更加渴望Draco的巨物，可是这家伙却一直在吊自己的胃口——好吧，看在他为自己口交的份上就算了。  
Harry一只手把这个金色的脑袋往自己胯下按，他想更深地进入这个温暖的口腔，另一只手在用仅存的意识施了个润滑咒后开始为自己开拓。  
Draco意识到了他的动作，Harry感觉自己身下一凉，原来Draco吐出了他的阳具。“圣人Potter，伟大的救世主，你就这么渴望被填满吗？”他灰色的眼睛几乎穿透Harry。  
“谁叫你不满足我。”Harry假笑了起来，把身后的手指放到Draco面前，一滴浑浊粘稠的液体正要从他手指滴落。  
“你他妈的···”Draco忽然起来把手放在Harry肩上，试图把他再次按倒。但是Harry的速度更快，毕竟他是个体质极好的傲罗。  
“把你的任务完成了，小美人。”Harry抬了抬下巴，示意Draco他的服务可还没完事。“还是说，你根本不能让我射呢？”  
Draco又低下了头，开始吮吸眼前的肉棒。他的动作比之前更快，但并没有变得粗糙，他依旧仔细舔着每一个缝隙，确保为Harry带来绝妙的快感。  
“梅林···你这个混蛋慢一点···”Harry放在后穴里的手也没了力气，他双手都放在了Draco的头上，就好像抓着一块浮木。  
然而Draco不做理会，仍旧快速地吮吸着Harry的家伙。Harry的意识不断地稀薄，眼前只剩下模糊的金色。  
“要射了···”这句子几乎被喘息掩盖了。  
Draco并没有吐出来的意思，白色的浆液射进了他的嘴里，在他的嘴角还流出来一些，他又伸出粉色的舌头试图舔掉。  
只穿着白色丝袜的Draco Malfoy，金发的美人，跪在地上，嘴角挂着自己的精液，Harry还没来得及感受不应期，就又感觉自己前端似乎变大了，同时后穴的渴望也更加强烈。  
“希望您还满意，”Draco舔光最后一滴精液，“我也该完成你的另一个要求了。”其实他在为Harry口交的时候甚至担心Harry还没射自己就先出来了，那就真是颜面尽扫了。  
他先让Harry趴在地毯上，为他进行没有完成的扩张，虽然他肿痛难耐，但是他宁可自己丢人地没进去就射，也不想让Harry受伤。他放入两根手指，轻轻旋转探索着，发出噗滋噗滋的水声，柔软的穴肉也带着他的手指不断深入。他轻轻触碰着柔软的一点，引来了Harry有些沙哑的呻吟。  
“看来你需要再来一根了。”Draco假笑着放入第三根手指在Harry体内搅动。虽然这又让Harry满足了一些，但是他最渴望的还是Draco的阴茎。  
“好了。”Draco把Harry翻过来，好让他面对自己，他喜欢看Harry性事中的表情，这个对外正直善良的救世主，也不是没有下流的想法，他给自己提奇怪的要求，包括今天的穿女装，那么他也要得到一些补偿，他要看到救世主放荡而愉悦的表情。  
Draco把Harry的腿摆成了M型，双手扶着他的膝盖，然后终于把能满足Harry的巨物插入。经过充分扩张的后穴几乎是毫不犹豫地吸住了这个渴望已久的东西，让Draco忍不住呻吟了出来。  
“我就说你不要装了，Malfoy，”Harry学着Draco的样子假笑，“明明你也要不行了吧。”  
“我是看你快不行了。”Draco回敬着。  
令Harry高兴的是，Draco的喘息声越来越大了，全身几乎都变成了粉色，总是口是心非的Malfoy还是被自己的身体出卖了。“纯血带给你的白皙皮肤总是出卖你。”Harry断断续续说出这个句子。  
Draco当然明白这是什么意思，但是他面对着祖母绿眼睛的性感的救世主的时候，他无法阻止自己的身体做出最诚实的反应。于是他更用力地顶弄着Harry的敏感点，引来了Harry更多的呻吟。Harry的后穴也因为强烈的刺激更紧地夹紧。Draco的阴茎被又紧又热地包围着，挤压着，他感觉自己终于要抵达终点了。  
两人在叹息中一同射了出来，因为姿势的原因，Harry这次射在了Draco白皙的胸口上。  
Harry盯着Draco与平常完全不同的凌乱的金发，白皙胸膛上几乎同色的液体，忍不住笑了起来，“你真是表现不错，小美人。”  
“谢谢，Malfoy追求完美。”Draco也笑了起来。

“Draco，你又输了！”Harry笑着说。这个长翅膀的小家伙仿佛认Harry做了教父，每次都来找他。  
“我想你应该记得你的承诺吧。”这次Draco却表现的很从容。  
Harry走近了Draco，“我当然记得，你那时候的样子实在是太性感了。”他在Draco耳边轻声说。  
“Potter你就是个混蛋！”

“其实我觉得Harry应该考虑让让Malfoy。”站在一旁的Hermione悄悄对Ron说。  
“没错mione，虽然我不喜欢这个雪貂，但他每次看起来都很生气，真是怪可怜的。”

 

 

Fin.


End file.
